Snape's Daughter
by Kime
Summary: Snape has a daughter that goes to school in America, but what happens when Draco gets sent there also.
1. Pensive

Snape's Daughter

Chapter 1: Pensive

Draco had the worst summer of his life. His father was thrown in Azkaban and his mother had gone insane qucikly afterwards. Draco had stayed the summer at his Godfather Severus Snape's house, well the smaller one at least. "I refuse to go back! You can't make me!" Draco complained walking into the kitchen.

"I know, you've said it every single day since you arrived here. Look I talked to Dumbledore and we decided that if you wanted to could go to the wizarding school in America." Snape said buttering his toast.

"Can I really? When do I leave?" Draco asked running into the kitchen to face Snape.

"Now their school starts tomorrow. I suggest you get dressed and packed, you're leaving a day early so you can get situated at the school and sorted. I believe the headmistress and one of the head students are going to meet you there to take you around." Draco quickly ate breakfast and ran to his room packing everything he might need for his new school. Once he was packed he went back out to the living room.

"Here's your floo powder you'll be going to Pensive school of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Now if you need anything just remember to owl me." Snape said handing Draco the bad of powder.

"Thanks." Draco said before he disappeared. Once he arrived at Pensive he was greeted by the headmistress.

"Hello you must be Draco Malfoy, I'm Professor Diane the Headmaster of this school. If you could sign this please." Professor Diane handed him a piece of parchment and a quill. " This is how we sort our students, we go by intellegence instead of by the person's attitude. It looks like you are still in Slytherin even at this school. Kimberly should be by soon to show you around. I hope you enjoy staying here." She then turned and left.

"Hi I'm Kim, you must be Draco right? Well truthfully there really isn't anything to show you, Pensive is exactly the same as Hogwarts, right down to the passwords used for the towers. The four founders of Hogwarts also founded Pensive. So you're Slytherin's sex god, I guess it won't be a huge change for you here. If you'll follow me we can get you situated." Kim said leading him down to his room.

"Where are the other beds?" Draco asked looking around the room.

"Well that's the only difference here, every person has a seperate room so they can retreat to privacy and quiet when they need it. Well I'll leave so you can unpack." Kim said heading for the door only to be suprised when the door shut.

"You can stay if you want. I don't mind, so how do you know so much about Hogwarts?" Draco asked starting to unpack.

"My dad's a professor there. Hmm, black silk." Kim said picking up a pair of Draco's boxers, she then went to the bathroom to change. "How do I look?" She asked folding up her pants and only wearing his boxers.

"They suit you, you can keep them if you want I have a bunch." Draco had to admit she looked very hot in his boxers. "So whose your father would I know him?"

"I don't know you might, he's the potions master there. Professor Severus Snape. I usually go and see him over vacation but someone else was staying in my room today, and I needed to brush up on my Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Sorry about that, Sev's my godChapter 2: First day of class

"Drake wake up, come on now." Kim said shaking him back and forth. "Well be late for lunch if you don't get up!" Kim used her wand to clean him up and pulled him out of bed. Down in the Great Hall Kim and Draco walked down the Slytherin Table.

"So Kim whose that?" Asked another Slytherin.

"This is Draco, he's mine so back off." Kim said sitting down by one of her friends.

"Sorry about that Draco but she's like this schools Pansy. Crystal this is Draco, Draco Crystal. " Kim said introducing them. Truthfully she ment it when she said Draco was hers. " Oh and don't worry about being stuck with girls Brian and Mike should be here soon, they're this schools you and Blaise." Kim tried to explain the best she could.

"Hey is this boy bothering you?" Mike asked coming up from behind her.

"No this is the new student Drake, Drake Mike and Brian. So what class do we have first?" Kim asked resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Herbology. I really hate that class." Brain said smirking at Kim.

"You hate every class." Crystal chimed in laughing.

"Kim are you ever going to eat?" Mike asked sitting down infront of her.

"No so don't hold your breath waiting." Kim teased.

"Yeah because you might die before she does." Brian teased.

"Well, I'm going to go Draco and I have a lot of stuff to do." Kim said feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah and one of them is you." Brain snapped when he noticed Kim take Draco's hand.

"That was out of line Brain and you know it!" Kim yelled storming out of the hall. "Here's your first class I've got to go." Kim snapped leaving Draco alone. Kim didn't notice that Draco decided to follow her instead of going to class. Kim ran to the astronomy tower she always felt safe when she was there. The students were always to lazy to climb the 84 steps to get to the class.

"I can't believe him! Just because I couldn't give him what he wanted he has to say things like that! Oh if he knew who my father was he'd be scared out of his mind." Kim yelled pacing across the room. Brain was always a jerk to her even when they were going out. "I need to get over this eating disorder, but how? Dad would never help me, that's why I'm here in the first place. He couldn't handle me, I make one mistake and all of a sudden can't stand me or look at me anymore." Kim started to cry. She loved her dad more than anything but since her mum died he just couldn't face her. Why can't you look at me anymore? I'm not her please don't hate me. I'm sorry for everything, please Merlin give me my dad back. I promise I'll be better. I don't want to lose him before he can get to love me." Kim fell to her knees crying. Draco had followed her up to the tower but casted a concealment charm on himself. Watching Kim like this was painful for him. He took off the concealment charm, walked up to her and took her in his arms. Kim turned herself around in them and cried on his shoulder.

"Kim what's wrong?" Draco asked once he got her to calm down.

"Nothing Drake please don't look at me like that." Kim said noticing Draco's sad eyes.

"Then tell me because obviously you are upset why didn't you go to class?" He sat down beside her.

"Drake I didn't eat because I havent' in years, I have an eating disorder. I can hide it from my dad because I don't see him often but here it's harder. Plus going to class here is a waste of my time so I do independant study. I've taught myself more than these airheads would ever know. Even before then I knew that the square root of 1,150 is 33.912, and that adding acedoe to an infusion of wormwood can make a sleeping draught so powerful that it's known as the sleeping dead. If most of the people knew half the things I did thier minds would explode. These kids in 7th year are just starting to learn about bezoars. Since my mum died my dad has never said one nice thing to more or anyone else. He can't even look at me anymore and when I got addicted to fairies which is sort of like muggle estacy but stronger my dad didn't even tal to me but sent me here. I just don't know what to do and he was never ready to raise a child. I just want to go home." Kim felt better at getting that out.

"Look you have three weeks left before vacation I'm going to force you to talk to your father no matter what! I love you kim and I'm going to help. Let's get you some food and then you can come back to my room and I'll help you with DADA, and you can catch me up on Arithmacy that way when we go abck to Hogwarts we'll be caught up and even ahead of some of them." Draco took Kim's hand kissed it and took her to his room. He placed his head in the fire and floo'd Dobby.

father. I can help you if you want, and if you're any good at Arthimacy maybe you can help me." Draco said looking around the room.

"So you're DM or Edward I guess that's your middle name Draco Edward Malfoy I like it." Kim said laughing. "Well just to fill you in Pensive and Hogwarts are also different when it comes to education. Here they don't care if you get an education or not, as long as you come and past the tests that's all they really care about. I so want to go to Hogwarts. Well Goodnight, I'll see you for class tomorrow." Kim said leaving the room.


	2. First day of class

Chapter 2: First day of class

"Drake wake up, come on now." Kim said shaking him back and forth. "Well be late for lunch if you don't get up!" Kim used her wand to clean him up and pulled him out of bed. Down in the Great Hall Kim and Draco walked down the Slytherin Table.

"So Kim whose that?" Asked another Slytherin.

"This is Draco, he's mine so back off." Kim said sitting down by one of her friends.

"Sorry about that Draco but she's like this schools Pansy. Crystal this is Draco, Draco Crystal. " Kim said introducing them. Truthfully she ment it when she said Draco was hers. " Oh and don't worry about being stuck with girls Brian and Mike should be here soon, they're this schools you and Blaise." Kim tried to explain the best she could.

"Hey is this boy bothering you?" Mike asked coming up from behind her.

"No this is the new student Drake, Drake Mike and Brian. So what class do we have first?" Kim asked resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Herbology. I really hate that class." Brain said smirking at Kim.

"You hate every class." Crystal chimed in laughing.

"Kim are you ever going to eat?" Mike asked sitting down infront of her.

"No so don't hold your breath waiting." Kim teased.

"Yeah because you might die before she does." Brian teased.

"Well, I'm going to go Draco and I have a lot of stuff to do." Kim said feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah and one of them is you." Brain snapped when he noticed Kim take Draco's hand.

"That was out of line Brain and you know it!" Kim yelled storming out of the hall. "Here's your first class I've got to go." Kim snapped leaving Draco alone. Kim didn't notice that Draco decided to follow her instead of going to class. Kim ran to the astronomy tower she always felt safe when she was there. The students were always to lazy to climb the 84 steps to get to the class.

"I can't believe him! Just because I couldn't give him what he wanted he has to say things like that! Oh if he knew who my father was he'd be scared out of his mind." Kim yelled pacing across the room. Brain was always a jerk to her even when they were going out. "I need to get over this eating disorder, but how? Dad would never help me, that's why I'm here in the first place. He couldn't handle me, I make one mistake and all of a sudden can't stand me or look at me anymore." Kim started to cry. She loved her dad more than anything but since her mum died he just couldn't face her. Why can't you look at me anymore? I'm not her please don't hate me. I'm sorry for everything, please Merlin give me my dad back. I promise I'll be better. I don't want to lose him before he can get to love me." Kim fell to her knees crying. Draco had followed her up to the tower but casted a concealment charm on himself. Watching Kim like this was painful for him. He took off the concealment charm, walked up to her and took her in his arms. Kim turned herself around in them and cried on his shoulder.

"Kim what's wrong?" Draco asked once he got her to calm down.

"Nothing Drake please don't look at me like that." Kim said noticing Draco's sad eyes.

"Then tell me because obviously you are upset why didn't you go to class?" He sat down beside her.

"Drake I didn't eat because I havent' in years, I have an eating disorder. I can hide it from my dad because I don't see him often but here it's harder. Plus going to class here is a waste of my time so I do independant study. I've taught myself more than these airheads would ever know. Even before then I knew that the square root of 1,150 is 33.912, and that adding acedoe to an infusion of wormwood can make a sleeping draught so powerful that it's known as the sleeping dead. If most of the people knew half the things I did thier minds would explode. These kids in 7th year are just starting to learn about bezoars. Since my mum died my dad has never said one nice thing to more or anyone else. He can't even look at me anymore and when I got addicted to fairies which is sort of like muggle estacy but stronger my dad didn't even tal to me but sent me here. I just don't know what to do and he was never ready to raise a child. I just want to go home." Kim felt better at getting that out.

"Look you have three weeks left before vacation I'm going to force you to talk to your father no matter what! I love you kim and I'm going to help. Let's get you some food and then you can come back to my room and I'll help you with DADA, and you can catch me up on Arithmacy that way when we go abck to Hogwarts we'll be caught up and even ahead of some of them." Draco took Kim's hand kissed it and took her to his room. He placed his head in the fire and floo'd Dobby.


	3. Meeting Dobby

Chapter 3: Meeting Dobby

After five minutes there was a loud pop and Dobby was standing in the middle of the room. "Yes sirs." Dobby asked turnign towards Draco.

"Hi Dobby, I would like you to meet Kim, she's a friend. She also has a problem called an eating disorder do you think you could help me get her to eat?" Draco asked sitting down.

"Miss Kim, yous need to eat. I'll be back." Dobby left with another loud pop.

"Ok while Dobby is gone we can work on DADA ok, get out your wand. The first thing I'm going to teach you is how to fight off the Impedementa curse. You can use your wand to disarm me. You have heard of the unforgivables haven't you?" Draco asked taking out his own wand.

"Yes, this is where I left off actually." Kim said nervously, she was afraid of what he might have her do.

"Ok good, now _Impedimenta!_" Draco easily had Kim under control. Dobby popped back with a tray of food and Draco had her eat it. She finally broke the spell but Dobby held her onto the bed so she couldn't go get sick.

"Thank you Dobby. By the way how is Professor Snape?" Draco asked walking over to help Dobby.

"Yours welcome sirs. Professor Snape is doing goods sirs. He can't sleep at nights he's terribly worried about someones." Dobby said handing Kim the last muffin to eat.

"Whose's he worried about?" Kim asked frightened, she never knew her father for worrying.

"I's don't knows miss. We house elves is still trying to figure out whats wrong with him. He use to be so kinds miss." Dobby let go of Kim feeling she wouldn't run.

"Thanks Dobby I knew I could count on you." Draco said taking out his Arithmacy book.

"Now this I can do. Ok Draco this is exactly like muggle Geometry. Ok so first off tkae out a piece of paper to do your work on since we don't use parchment and one to put your answers on. Ok now on the work paper draw a right triangle. While you do that is it ok if I change into something that isn't my school robes?" Kim always hated trying to be comfortable in uncomfortable clothing.

"Yeah here, you can borrow these." Draco threw her another pair of his boxers, "And you can borrow this t-shirt be careful though it's my favorite." Draco threw her a white tank top with blue flames on the front.

"Thanks, I'll be back." Kim stepped inot the bathroom to change. She emerged a minute later all changed.

"Ok now that you drew that put the right angle sign where the horizontal and vertical legs come together." Kim said pointing to a place on his triangle.

"Ok I get that now what? I'm not sure I follow." Draco was trying to learn Pathagorean Theorum.

"Chill one step at a time. Now you place 45 on the right, 50 on the bottom, and the letter C on the long line called the Hypotenuse. Now you are going to use the formula A2B2C2. So put 45(45) and the same for 50 (50). So you should have 2,0252,500C2, C24525. Now the last step and it's the most important the C24525 you need to square toor that answer to get C by itself so C67.268. Round it to the nearest one hundreth. so your answer is C67.27." Kim went slowly on three more problmes before Draco understood it.

"Thanks, now your turn. Occulmency is a very important thing for you to learn espically sicne your dad's a D.E. So clear your mind." Draco walked around her waiting. "Ready?"

"Ok, I'm ready." Kim said trying to keep her mind clear. Draco casted the spell and easily broke into her mind. "No!" Kim yelled before casting a hex and disabling Drake.

"Good, most people can't even do that. May I-" Draco noticed the look on Kims face and dropped the quesiton.

"Ok one more Arithmacy problem and then to dinner. For this problem since I notice you worked from Left to right instead of PEMDAS. PEMDAS stands for parethesis, exponents, Mulitplication, Division, Addition, Subtraction, or in other words Please excuse my dear aunt sally. So write 5 squared 10-15/25-6(17175). Ok so the first thing you do is Parenthesis. You should have 5 squared 10-15/25-6294. Then Multiplication 250-15/25-1764. After that you have D for Division. 250-7.55-1,764. See how the problem gets smaller. The next is Addition 250-2.5-1764. Now finish the problem with subtraction. so your answer is -1,516.50. You would have been off by 35,190." Kim smiled and sat between Draco and the book he was writing on.

"I swear you are a human calculator. I'm not even going to ask how you figured that out." Draco kissed Ki'ms neck and wrapped his arm around her. "Let's go to dinner and I want you to eat something."


	4. Hitting Brian

Chapter 4: Hitting Brian

Draco got up and pulled Kim with him. When they walked into the Great Hall they dat down by Kim's friends. "Kim you missed such a good Arithmacy class. Miss B doesn't know how to count, she said that 5,50010/2 is 450. Come on how stupid is she! The answer is 700." Crystal said laughing.

"Shows how smart you are Crystal the answer is 27,500. 550010 is 55000 divided by 2 is 27500. So anyways how is everyone?" Kim asked sitting down. Draco elbowed her lightly and motioned to her empty plate. Kim started to fill it and eat.

"You should be teaching Arithmacy Kim gosh! Are you actually eating?" Mike asked smiling. He was glad his friend was getting better.

"I told her the same thing today. She's a human calculator give her any number and bam she has the answer, and yes she is eating but don't push we need to start with baby steps first." Draco said fillign his plate. After dinner Draco left the Great Hall with the rest but turned and punched Brian.

"Draco!" Kim gasped.

"What was that for?" Brain asked recovering.

"Never come around Kim when she's alone or you'll wish you were never born." Draco stormed off.

"Kim what was that about?" Brian asked.

"He was teaching me Occulmency today and saw that you almost raped me, happy." Kim said storming off. Everyone stood there shocked they had never heard what really happened between those two.


	5. Christmas break

Chapter 5: Christmas Break

The next two weeks had flown by quickly. While in the Great Hall eating breakfast an owl flew in to drop her a letter.

Kim,

Expecting your arrival tonight. I hope you do not mind sharing a room with my godson, I'm positive he will leave you alone. Looking forward to your visit.

--- Your dad.

'Looking forward to my visit my butt!' Kim thought setting the paper alight.

"Who was that from?" Drac asked sitting down beside her.

"We'll be sharing a room, and he's looking forward to my visit. I am going to love seeing his expression when he finds out we know each other." Kim finished her breakfast and rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"You two make such a cute couple." Crystal said sitting down. "Oh I've got a bunch of new cd's if you want to burn them before you leave tonight."

"Why would you want to burn a cd?" Draco asked confused.

"It means to copy them not actually burn them. What Cds did you get?" Kim said kissing Draco's shoulder she thought it was so cute when she had to explain things to him.

"Chingy, Usher, Duran Duran, U2, Nelly, and a bunch of others." Crystal handed them to Kim.

"What does Nelly sing? Would I enjoy him?" Draco asked looking at the CDs

"Well the song he has out is called over again with Tim McGraw. You might enjoy that one." Kim said putting the Cds into a burner she conjured.

"Cause it's all in my head I think about it over and over again, I replay it over and over again and it hurts so bad...I Think that she's leaving oh man she's leaving I don't know what I'm to do I can't go on not loving you." Crystal started singing

"I'm sorry I asked." Draco said laughing. That night Draco floo'd to Hogwarts first. "Hey Sev. What's new?" Draco asked stepping out of the fire place.

"So you've cleaned up. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with a friend of mine. She's your age so it won't be odd, what's with the look?" Snape asked noticing his smile.

"Nothing Snape." Draco said waiting for Kim, after a few more minutes Kim popped out of the fire place.

"Hey dad. Can I introduce you to my boyfriend? I met him at school and I'm positive you'll love him." Kim hugged Snape who kept his eyes on the ground.

"Sure, what's his name?" Snape asked coldly. Kim grabbed Draco's arm.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, maybe you know him." Draco and Kim were laughing, Snape's expression was priceless.

"You and Drake. Well Congrats." Snape then left the room.

"I told you he hated me. I think that's the longest we've been in the same room." Kim walked out of Snape's office and into the Potions classroom.

"Uncle Remus what are you doing here? Oh it's so good to see you!" Kim ran to Lupin to give him a huge hug. 'Uncle Remus?' Draco mouthed to himself.

"Good, I thought I would give you a break from m step-brother. So how are you?"

"Getting better thanks to Drake. I got over fairies and I'm almost over my eating disorder. Oh I'm so rude Remi this is Draco, my boyfriend. Draco this is my step-uncle Remus Lupin." Kim took Draco's hand and pulled him to her.

"We've already been introduced. Draco here was one of my best DADA students. So hows school you two?" Lupin followed them to the Slytherin common room.

"Kim and I would actually like to come back to Hogwarts. Pensive is the worst magical school in the world. The teachers don't do anythign and neither do the studnts." Draco took a seat on the couch and Kim cuddled into his side.

"You'll have to take that up with Sev and Albus. If I had known it was that bad I would have taken you out ASAP." Remus watched the two teens together. He could tell that Draco was very much in love with his niece and very protective of her. He also noticed that Kim loved the way things were and was actually happy which was a first.

'Professor can you hear me?' Draco broke into Lupin's mind. When Lupin looked over to Draco he noticed that he was pay attention to Kim and that he probably didn't speak.

'Yes Drake I can hear you, what do you want to talk about?' Lupin asked hoping it would work.

'It's about Kim, we need to get her out of that school. She is a lot smarter than those teachers and I have never known anyone with her mathematical abilites. There's a guy there though named Brian and they use to go out but they broke up. After they broke it off he tried to rape her, I think he might try again. She also thinks Snape hates her.' Draco thought to Lupin.

"He What!" Lupin yelled instead of thinking it.

"Um Remi are you ok? No ones said anything." Kim asked looking at Remus concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Oh I forgot to ask I takled to your friend Crystal and she said you were a whiz at math and I was wondering if you could help me. Everytime I do this problem I come up with a different answer and the minister is getting aggitated." Remus wanted to see what Draco was talking about. When Remus asked Kim to help him, Draco's head shot up.

"Ok sure what's the problem?" Kim asked sitting up.

"5squared10 cubed-5/2415-6/213-4squared. It's for finances for the Quidditch World Cup." Remus explained.

"25,051.50, So you have a bunch to spend don't worry about it. When you get down to -24,051.50 you might want to start raising funds cause you'll only have 1,000 left." It had taken Kim about 2 minutes to figure it out.

"Kim that took our department a whole day to figure out. Did you learn that at Pensive?"

"No they are just starting regular muggle Algebra like if 5squared b10 then what's b. B equalling -15. The kids there are idiot." Kim looked between Lupin and Draco.

"What is going on you two?" Kim asked.

"Nothing I best be off I still need to see your dad." Lupin said leaving the room.

"Oh my Drakey Bear is back! Where were you? I was petrified something had happened." Pansy shrieked entering the room.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco whispered. "Parkinson stop the squealing it makes you sound even more like a pig. I'm also not yours, I would liek you to meet my girlfriend Kim she's also Professor Snape's daughter." Draco pulled Kim closer, Kim understood what was going on and placed her arm protectivley across Draco's stomach.

"Yeah right." Pansy said trying to pull Draco to his feet.

"Mine!" Kim pushed Pansy away.

"Actually he was mine first. So you'll have to get over yourself." Pansy said drawling everyone's attention to them.

"Actually Miss Pansy Mark Parkinson I believe he was mine. I'm Lucious Malfoy's goddaughter, which means I've known of him since he was born. We also go to the same school one of which excludes you so in all right he's mine. If I were you I'd take the 2.4 seconds it will take you to move from that spot and start running cause if you ever talk to my Dray again I'll hex ya." Kim said smiling.

"You whore! No one ever uses my middle name and gets away with it." Pansy fell to the ground. Kim had hit her with a powerful sleeping hex.

"What I said goes for the rest of you girls who plain on taking my Dray so get over him now and move on." Kim said aloud to the group of people.

"You look so hot when you're all upset." Draco said kissing her, he took her hand in his and started studying it.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked walking up to them. "Where have you---hello my name's Blaise and you are?" Blaise asked putting his hand out.

"Kimberly Snape, I would shake your hand but mine are incapable at the moment, and I already knew who you were, you three also Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus."

"Nothings wrong I just felt like going to a different school btu I'm going to ask to transfer back tomorrow. This is my girlfriend by the way. Make sure you keep an eye on her if I can't, and keep her away from anybody carrying fairies. Oh and away from well any guy who isn't us in Slytherin, if you know what I mean." Draco said huggin Blaise and shaking everyone else's hand.

"We understand, Snape hmm any relation to Sev?" Blaise asked.

"Yes Zabini that's my daughter." Snape said upon entering. "Kim I would like to have a word with you, you may bring mister Malfoy if it would make you feel more comfortable." Snape said coldly walking back out of the portrait. When they made it to his office that's when Snape spoke again.

"I had an interesting talk with Lupin and before I make any decisions I wanted to know if some of the things I heard where true. So you are going to tell me either voluntarily or through Vertiserum. What happened between you and a guy named Brian?" Snape was afraid of the answer.

"Healmosttriedtorapemeafewtimes."She said quickly.

"Um I didn't quite understand that." Snape said eyeing her.

"He almost raped me a couple of times." She said a bit more slowly and less mumbled.

"Ok and what about me?" Snape asked.

"Let's see I know you hate me, and that you don't care. You can't even look at me anymore because I remind you of mum. You sent me to some second hand school just to get rid of me and the closest feeling you have for me is pain." Kim said looking Snape in the eye.

"Kim if I didn't care about you we wouldn't be having this meeting." Snape looked at Draco.

"We are only having this meeting because REmus todl you that if you didn't then he would take matters into his own hands. I'm not stupid." Kim yelled.

"Moving on, I was told of your human calculatorness 55157." Snape said quickly.

"8,635." Kim responded right after he stopped speaking.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm assuming you want to stay here with Kim right?" Snape asked.

"Yes I would if that would be ok." Draco took Kim's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Fine I'll inform the headmaster tomorrow, and have your stuff sent over. THe only room left in Slytherin is the one you are both sharing. Kim if we could talk privately before you go informing your cousins." Snape said watchign Draco leave the room. "I want you to know that I do not hate you. You might remind me of your mother but it kills me to send you to Pensive every year. I did it because I thought you would get a better education. I'm sorry if you thought I hated you but when you were going through your problem I was having a hard time accepting the fact that my only baby girl was in trouble and it was the first time I didn't know what to do. I'm happy that Draco knew and that your happy know. Please do not wreck that very impressive brain of yours. I've missed you." Snaped looked up at Kim while he spoke and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll deal with Brian don't worr about it. Now go say hi to your cousins." Snape watched her leave the room amazed at what a beautiful woman his child had grown up to become.


	6. Meeting the Family

Chapter 6: Meeting the family

"So what happened?" Draco asked taking her hand and walking with her.

"He told me how he felt and that he was going to take care of Brian for me." Kim walked to the Gryffindor common room. "Fortuna Major." Kim said to the Fat Lady. When they walked inside Draco felt all the eyes turn on him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron yelled.

"Ronald Weasley! I did!" Kim yelled back.

"Kim! You're back!" Fred said running up to her and hugging her. George followed suit.

"Yeah and I get to stay. Dad caved he's letting me come to Hogwarts." Kim said hugging Ron.

"So why's Malfoy with you?" Ron asked through the hug.

"He's my boyfriend, and I love him that's why he is here." Kim said turning around and hugging Ginny.

"My cousin is dating a Malfoy! I won't allow it! What will Bill and Charlie think?" Ron yelled. Hermione shot him a look and he qucikly closed his mouth.

"Kim you never told me you were related to the Weasely's." Draco sat down on the common room couch.

"Yeah, Molly is Sev's sister-well sort of she's adopted. So we sort of are cousins." Kim tried hard to keep Draco from being confused.

"Yeah you should have been there the day we meet her, or I should say the day Bill and Charlie meet her. Both my brothers kept hitting on her like she was osme pize to be won. When mum finally told them the truth they were horrified, they've never let her out of their sights until Snape sent her to some boarding school in America. They were so upset over that. Now that she's back who knows what might happen." Ron explained laughing.

"Well she's mine now so they'll just have to back off and they could not have been watching her that closely or she wouldn't have had the problems she was having." Draco retorted.

"Kim's never had problems, you have no idea what your talking about." Fred defended his cousin.

"Shows how much you all know." Draco pulled Kim inot his lap.

"Draco please not now." Kim whispered. Draco nodded and didn't say another thing.

"So break is in a few days does anyone know what our parents have been planning?" Kim asked changing the subject.

"Well the same as last year, nothing. Snape's staying here and mum can't convince him otherwise." Ginny said noticing how cute the couple was.

"Hey cheer up I'll convince him some how. Ginny there's this guy I want you to meet. I met him last time I was here and thought he was such a hottie. Want to meet him? I'll get Dray to introduce you." Kim got up and pulled Draco to his feet.

"Kim you are going to be a bad influenec on my sister." George said beaming.

"Yeah thanks." Fred said hugging her again. Kim lead Draco and Ginny to the Slytherin tower.

"Drake can you get B.Z. please?" Kim asked stepping through the portrait. Blaise and Draco came down a couple minutes later.

"Blaise this is my cousin Ginny. Ginny, Blaise. I wanted to know if you could show my cousin what fun is, oh and make sure Ron sees you." Kim then pulled Draco to their room.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Look it's cold outside, I'm tired of being cold, and the view outside is beautiful. I was going to lay in bed and watch the snow fall before I go and fight with my father about Christmas. If you want to join me be my guest if not do whatever and I'll see you later." Kim put on a matching outfit and got under the covers. Draco joined her, putting his arms around her and pulling her close.

"I'll keep you warm, my gosh you're ice cold." Draco looked at her.

"Yeah I know."


	7. Christmas Part 1

Chapter 7: Christmas part 1

After an hour of fighting, begging, crying, and hex throwing Kim had convinced her dad to go to the Weasley's for Christmas instead of staying at Hogwarts, Draco was also invited. During the break they stayed at Snape's bigger house.

"Dad it's Christmas Eve and you don't have Christmas decorations or a tree. Go figure. Fine I'll be decorating this place, going shopping, and cooking desert. Oh and if you haven't even started shopping I'm going to hex you! Don't touch, that's for Molly." Kim yelled when Snape picked up an ornament.

"Fine I'll go shopping today. Christmas Nazi." Snape remarked, whispering the last thing.

"Excuse me? I didn't her that last part." Kim said walking back into the room with an armful of ornaments.

"Nothing. I"m leaving and I'm taking Draco with me." Snape pulled Draco by the arm. "Her cousins didn't say anything to you about Christmas did they?" Snape pittied the boy.

"No why? What's wrong?" Draco asked frightened.

"Kim goes insane at Christmas, she wants everything to be perfect from start to finish. We call her the Christmas Nazi bcause she takes the fun otu of it. She even puts on a pagent in Diagon Alley. She runs like four different charities and by this time the stress gets to her." Snape flooed to Diagon Alley, Draco followed.

"I'm sure she's not that bad." Draco said coming out of the fire place.

"Trust us she's that bad." Bill said catching up with them. "I remember one time she had Charlie and I change our clothes five times before we were allowed to leave Hunnydukes. It was embarrasing. I'm Bill by the way and this is my brother Charlie." Bill shook Draco's hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Kim's boyfriend." Draco said shaking Bill and Charlie's hands.

"That's nothing remember when she kept changing the Christmas decorations until they all were in 'the right spot' and then made mum recook dinner. Mum was furious and threw a plate at Kim's head. I wonder what's going to happen at the pagent tonight. I swear it will be Christmas Nazi times 10." Charlie said laughing.

"Hi guys, Christmas shopping?" Kim asked walking up behind them.

"Yeah, nice to see you again. We'll see you all later." Bill said and him and Charlie left.

"The house is decorated, I came to get presents and check on everything. I'll meet you back here at 6 for teh pgent." Kim said leaving.

"Do you think she heard us?" Draco asked Snape.

"I have no clue." Snape said continuing down the street.


	8. The Christmas Pagent

Chapter 8: The Christmas Pagent

a/n: The song the students sing in here goes to the tune of Oh Christmas Tree

That night Snape and Draco made their way to the pagent. After prayer and singing Kim came out to thank everybody. () "Welcome to Diagon Alley's annual Christmas pagent. My name is Kimberly Snape some of you know me as director of this pagent, others of you know me as head of the food drive, and others of you know me from my other volunteer work, and yet some of you have coem to know me as the Christmas Nazi." Kim looked over at Charlie and Bill who were waiting with the students. "As we close the show with a performance from a local school, I wish you all a happy holidays."

Snape turned towards Draco both guys had a shocked look on their faces. "Draco remember when you asked if I thought she heard us? Well Ithink she did." Draco just nodded his head and moaned it was going to be a long night. After the pagent Kim met up with all of her family, even the relatives Snape hated to talk to.

"Kim great work this year. You've outdone yourself." Her aunt Brianna said hugging her.

"Sir, we were told to come over here and sing a carol to you." Said a frightened first year.

"Go ahead, I probably couldn't leave if I wanted to." Snape glared at Kim.

"Ok, ready everyone?" The first year looked at the students behind him. " Oh Cranky Pants, Oh Cranky Pants you are in a lot of trouble. Oh Cranky Pants Oh Cranky Pants we suggest you start running. Times almost up and you'll be hexed. Kim's not kidding, you'll be a mess. Oh Cranky Pants Oh Cranky Pants you really need to start running." The students finished and ran away themselves. Snape turned aroudn his robes billowing behind him.

"Do anything and your gone." Snape said.

"Oh that's scary. Hello like I enjoy being called the Christmas Nazi by my own family! With all this non-muggle hopla going on. I just wanted 1 day of non-non muggle stuff." Kim finished making everyone feel bad. "I know why you sent me to that school, and I now you never admitted it but I had a lot  of time to think about this. My mum was a muggle. I'm only half witch and you couldn't stand if I died like mum. Mum never died of cancer, Voldemort killed her himself." Kim went to run away but Draco caught her. While Kim was crying Draco started to sink down to his knees with her so he could hold her better.

"Kim I love you, and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise I won't let that git or his Death Eater lackies lay one hand on you." Draco whispered, comforting Kim. The rest of Kim's family looked on in awe. Snape bent down besides his crying daughter.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you the truth. I won't let you go back, and I won't let anything happen to you." Kim drapped herself on her dad in a loose hug.

() If anyone watches the show Roswell then you probably already know I got the speech form Isabell after Micheal lets slip that they call her the Christmas Nazi


	9. Christmas Part 2

Chapter 9: Christmas part 2

Christmas eve Snape and Draco both slept on the back porch. They had gone out to talk about what they were doing tomorrow when Kim locked the door, unfortunatley neither one of them had their wands. The next morning Kim woke up and went down to the kitchens. " So how did you two finally get back in?" Kim asked smiling.

"I remembered at five this morning there was a key under the door mat. We could have died Kim! We could have frozen to death!" Snape yelled.

"In all fairness you were warned to run. Plus you wouldn't have died, eventually you would have saw that the glass door was unlocked before I went to bed, and your wands were tapped under your chairs." Kim said going outside and pulling the wands out.

"You mean we stayed out there for nothing!" Draco yelled at Snape. "I thought you said you checked the door about five times!"

"I did, before she went to bed." Snape yelled back drinking another cup of coffee.

"Well I suggest you two get ready we will be leaving for the burrow in two hours." While wakling upstairs they could hear Kim's exasperated voice say, "men I swear." before heading into their bedrooms. When they arrived back downstairs Kim was already dressed and ready to go.

"So are we taking all the presetns there or are we going ot open ours here?" Snape asked, he didn't want to mess up the Christmas Nazi's plan.

"We are takign their presents there and opening ours here." Kim explained before flooing to the Burrow. "Happy Christmas everyone." Kim said stepping out of the fire.

"Happy Christmas Kim. So did the plan work?" Molly asked, Kim shook her head yes while the guys appeared in the room.

"I should have known you'd have something to do with that." Snape said sitting down on the couch.

"Happy Christmas to you too!" Molly said sarcastically. "And to you Draco."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Happy Christmas everyone." Draco stood by Kim.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Kim asked.

"You can stay out of my way while I cook by passing presents out." Molly said going back into the kitchen. Kim and Draco handed everyone their presents. Once they were all opened Draco turned to Kim.

"I know you wanted to wait until later to open family presents but I couldn't wait. Here." Draco handed Kim a small box. Kim was shocked, she opened it quickly to find a golden Claddagh ring. Kim's face fell slightly but she put a smile on and placed the fing on her finger with the heart pointing towards her. Throughout dinner Kim kept her mask up. She loved the ring, she really did, and she didn't want Draco to think otherwise but she was thinking the ring was something else. Something also the liens of an engagement ring. During desert Draco turned to Kim again.

"I almost forgot I watned to give this to you also." Draco pulled out a bigger box this time. 'Oh great a necklace.' Kim thought. She slowly pulled the gift wrapping off and opened the box inside was a gold band with a single 1karat dimond in the middle of it. "I was afraid to give this to you at first bcause I didn't know exactly how you felt about me, but when I saw the look on your face after the first ring I knew what was on your mind. Kim will you marry me?" Draco asked taking the ring and getting on bended knee.

Kim couldn't speak, she was amazed at everything. All she could do was nod her head adn smile. Once the ring was placed on her finger she bent down and kissed Draco. "Thank you." She whispered before kissing him again and helping him to his feet.

"Congrats you two. Can I see your ring?" Ginny asked down at the other end of the long table. Kim got up and walked down to show everybody. After desert Kim, Snape, and Draco made their way home.

"Congrats you two. I'll open my present tomorrow since I'm too tired to do anything but sleep." Snape said going up the stairs.

"Here Dray I wanted you to have these." Kim handed him 2 boxes. The small box contained an almost identical Claddagh ring and was signed the Christmas Nazi. The other presetn was a complete collection of all of William Shakespere's works even stories and plays that were never beofre published. Kim knew Draco loved Shakespere even if he didn't go around bragging about it.

"Kim this must have cost a fortune." Draco said looking through the book.

"Not as much as you mean to me. I"m glad you like it." Kim went and sat by Draco.

"I don't like it." Draco said looking at her.

"You don't?" Kim started to feel bad.

"No, I love it!" He said kissing her. After they finished opening presents they both went to bed.


	10. End of Term

Chapter 10: End of Term

A/N: Sorry It's so short but I wanted to end the three I have been working on to be able to actually enjoy christmas instead of feeling rushed, however I did start another story so far it's about 14 chapter's long and believe it or not still in the beginning. According to three people in my class it's supposidly really good but I should be killed because I keep stopping at cliffhangers without meaning to. Happy Holiday's everyone.

Once they got back to Hogwarts everyone had congratulated them and cheered them on. Since Snape put an annoucement in the Daily Prophet the whole wizarding community was talking about it. Once the school calmed down the rest of the school year went smoothly. During the feast Dumbledore addressed the students, wished Kim adn Draco good luck and dismissed the students to bed. Thankful a school year ended without another death.


End file.
